


Wish Come True [Protostar]

by cesibear



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesibear/pseuds/cesibear
Summary: I made a wish,And it didn’t take longI made a wish,And now I’m where I belong.I made a wish,And here you areI made a wish,And gave you my heart.~ excerpt from A Wish Come True by squigglez





	Wish Come True [Protostar]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrishBella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishBella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [make a wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500772) by [IrishBella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishBella/pseuds/IrishBella). 

The what-if's is what fascinates me when reading AUs, and I think this is what inspired me in creating this art.

Thank you to IrishBella for tackling my protostar challenge. Head on over to her fic and give her some love

**Author's Note:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [make a wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500772) by [IrishBella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishBella/pseuds/IrishBella)


End file.
